


Hostage

by orphan_account



Series: Hostage [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One memorable detention.  Also everyone is so glad not to be 13 anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently started writing, please let me know what you think. I really appreciate comments and ideas!!

“All right, count off and break in to groups of 3, we’re going to do some practical exercises today.”  Professor Snape was teaching DADA for Professor Lupin, again.

Hermione somehow ended up with Harry and Malfoy. They were supposed to practice defensive spells and scenarios, but of course everything devolved into a fight within 5 minutes and they ended up held after class in detention. 

They were made to re-run some of the scenarios and then Professor Snape added some new ones.  “Now, Malfoy, you take Miss Granger hostage and Potter you try to retrieve her.  Miss Granger, you may not use your wand while acting as hostage.”

Malfoy tried standing in front of her, but that failed, then he tried shoving her to the side, finally realizing he needed to use her as a human shield.

Professor Lupin entered the classroom and stood next to Snape, “What’s all this?”

“Hostage scenario” muttered Snape, “Feeling better?” he asked smugly.

As they watched, Draco stood behind Hermione, wand pointed at Harry, but Hermione could too easily jump or run away, leaving Harry free to attack. 

“Are you mad?!” said Lupin.

“They need to learn this, Lupin”

“But what are you teaching HIM?” Remus replied, directing his scorn on Malfoy.  He agreed that Harry and Hermione needed all the practice they could get, but he didn’t think helping Malfoy learn to take hostages was a good idea.

“Trust me” Snape drawled slowly, drawing out the words in his exquisite voice.  Remus just rolled his eyes.

As the professors stood by the students continued to try different variations.  Finally Draco grabbed Hermione and held her directly in front of him, her back to his chest.  She could feel the rise and fall of his breathing against her back.  She wriggled to try to get away, to the left, to the right, she tried faking him out by relaxing first, nothing was working this time and with her in the way Harry couldn’t do anything.  Frustrated and tired, Hermione huffed and tried one final time, pushing herself back against him when she felt something rigid digging into her low back . . . OH . . . Is that, NO.  It can’t be.

The Professors and Harry saw both Hermione and Malfoy’s eyes go wide, both of their faces flushed and they sprang apart from each other a good 3 feet.  Both were suddenly looking only at the floor and muttering awkwardly.

Lupin whispered to Snape, “Did he . . .?” Having already realized what happened Snape moved forward, taking control of the students and going over a few points from the lesson before dismissing them one by one, giving each something to practice for homework, first Draco, then Hermione, and finally Harry. Lupin sat nearby and smiled to Harry as he left, turning back to Snape when the door finally closed to say, “Sweet Merlin I’m glad I’m not 13 anymore.“  Snape just snickered.

When Harry caught up with Hermione later he asked, “So how did you do it?  How did you get Malfoy to let you go? Was it wandless magic?”

“Er, um, no, just um, stepped on his foot?” Hermione was blushing past the roots of her hair

Harry looked confused by that but went back to his homework thinking, _but if she stepped on his foot he would have whined about it._

 

 *

 

Years later, at Hogwart’s 10th annual ball celebrating the end of the 2nd war, “Something’s always bothered me” Harry slurred.

“You’ve always bothered me” Malfoy replied, looking down at the program in front of him, trying to figure out how much longer these bloody speeches would be, not really paying attention. 

“Why would it work if she stepped on your foot? You probably would have yelped, probably would have had a bratty tantrum and told Snape on her, but you wouldn’t have let go.”

“What are you on about?” Draco finally looked up at him.

“In DADA detention, when Hermione was hostage. She got away at the end by stepping on your foot.” Harry was explaining slowing but emphatically. They really shouldn’t have open-bar at these things.

“She what?” Draco was starting to smile.

“Stepped on your foot.  Do you have sensitive feet or something?  I don’t see how it could work.”  Harry looked so confused.

Draco was laughing now,  “She didn’t step on my foot.”

“Well then how?”

“Seriously Potter, think about it.”

“But I have been thinking about it! For years! That’s what I’m saying, it makes no sense.”

“I was 13, and had the warm, firm bum of the one girl who had ever stood up to me rubbing back and forth . . .” he had to stop because he was laughing again, “what do you _think_ happened?”

“You!” Harry’s eyes were huge, filling the lenses of his round glasses

“Snape and Lupin must have figured it out, that’s why they let us out of detention early.  Thank Merlin they did, I would have died of embarrassment right there if-” Draco was smiling, looking lost in the memory for a moment before he shook his head, ”Ugh, so glad I’m not 13 anymore.”

Hermione finally came back to the table.

“Hermione, in detention, that time, you, he” Harry pointed at each of them in turn, Malfoy still chuckling, amused by Potter and his prudish confusion.  Hermione gave him one slightly bored raised brow as she settled into her chair and placed her napkin back on her lap.

“Honestly, Harry, it’s almost like you think no one’s even had an erection around me before.  Why, I seem to remember when we were living in the woods and . . . ”

Harry sputtered and Malfoy was laughing so hard by now the rest of the hall had turned towards them. Hermione turned to look at him; his smile was infectious, now she was laughing as well.

 


	2. two

After the war Draco worked hard to rebuild his family reputation, helped by his Mother and her aid to Harry at the final battle. He ended up working at the Ministry, in the same incoming group as Harry and Hermione.  Ron had segued his fame into playing Quidditch and they saw him less and less often as he traveled with his team.  It had taken years, late nights working, and numerous incidents of Draco helping on reports and pitching in when it was never his job to do so, but eventually over take-out and all-nighters at work, Draco had become their friend.  

At some point in the evening Draco had enough of the speeches and snuck away, wandering the halls and eventually finding himself at the old DADA classroom. He pushed the door open and then leaned against the frame.  “Fancy meeting you here, Granger.” He grinned; she was standing nearly where she had been in their detention incident.

She turned and smiled at him, “Do you still think about it?”

“Frequently.” He entered the room; shutting the door behind him, “want a reenactment?”

She smiled at him, eyes dancing in the moonlight streaming in from the windows “Are you flirting with me?” she turned and moved into position in front of him.

“Oh yes, I think I might be.”

He slowly put his strong arm in front of her, closing his hand over her opposite shoulder and both pulling her back and stepping toward her, his head bent forward, nose briefly skimming her neck and inhaling. Hermione waited for him to settle before she arched her back, chest thrust out as she rolled her hips, sending her bum in an upward grind, feeling him growing hard behind her, making them both quietly moan.

This time neither jumped away. She turned her face to look at him over her shoulder, her nose bumping into his cheek. She gave a little wiggle and he smiled.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought of you like this, Granger.” His eyes were down, partly contemplative, partly admiring the view.

“Surprised you didn’t curse me after that.”

“Old Snape knew what he was doing, couldn’t have cursed you when I spent every waking moment dying for a wank while I thought of your pert little bum . . . Could never think of hurting you after that. Thought of spanking you from time to time though“ He was smiling as he turned his face to her as he softly kissed the side of her face and into her hair, down to her ear. “Still do.”

The hand in front of her slid from her shoulder to her breast and squeezed and caressed, thumbing and then pinching her nipple. They were grinding against each other now, her hands reaching behind her to hold on to him, one of his hands at her breast, the other holding one curved hip.  The straps of her silky dress started to dislodge from her shoulders, one falling, Draco moved his hand allowing the silk to fall further, his hissed as his hand closed over her bare skin.

“Why didn’t you ever tell?  I was terrified that you would, that you’d hold it over me” he was talking half into her hair.

She smiled, “It was the first time I had ever felt a hard cock pressing into my bum.” She wiggled for emphasis as they kept grinding into each other, “I was surprised, and mmmmmm confused, made me feel desirable for the first time.”

“Oh, and you are desirable” he said, moving to kiss the corner of her mouth, she turned her head and their lips met, “very desirable.”

When they broke the kiss his lips moved down her neck again, they were still grinding their hips, “I thought of you, after that, with my hand in my knickers.”

“Ughhhhh, Gods, Granger.  Show me.” 

She started raising her skirt, he moved his hand from her hip onto her stomach, covering her navel and then sliding down, stopping low on her firm belly, just above her lacey knickers.  With her dress rucked up, pinned in place by their arms, she slid her hand over his, guiding him under the waistband, showing him to cup her, a small patch of hair tickling the center of his palm, fingers below touching bare delicate skin.  As they continued to grind her other arm reached forward onto a desk to support them, he kept moving the hand in her knickers, feeling her wetter and wetter against his long fingers.  He started to explore further and she slid her hand up and away bracing both arms in front of her now, using that stability to grind back against his cock harder, making him groan.

She could only imagine how she looked, breasts spilling out of the top of her dress, skirt up around her waist, starting to ride Draco Malfoy’s strong hand as she gyrated against his stiff cock. She was moaning, laughing, both of them smiling and enjoying this moment. They were playing, having fun, smiling into their kisses as she turned her head over her shoulder.

He had his brilliant fingers inside of her now, drawing them out to strum and circle over her clit, making her wail and beg. She laughed and moaned and begged as he made her come on his hand, as he kissed her earlobe and said “Come home with me Hermione, right now.  Want you in my bed.”

It was an impatient dance out of the classroom to find a floo, making-out in the hallways along the way, before they slowly made their way from his fireplace to his bed.  Their progress interrupted by undressing, touching and licking and sucking on each other as clothing was removed.  She spent time on her knees, sucking on his thick cock leisurely as he fought not to come, her mouth the best feeling in the world.  He bent her forward, hands on the bed and feet on the floor, licking her pussy as he knelt behind her.  Then finally, finally they moved onto the bed where he made love to her, so happy that she was finally there as he had imagined her, longed for her.

*

After, in his bed, tangled in the sheets, he’s on his side, one hand propping up his head as he leans on his elbow, smiling down at her, touching her with the other hand in her hair, holding her hand, playing with her fingers.

“Never would have expected you to be so playful, or so joyful, in bed.”

“Just happy, Granger.” he said as he lifted the hand he was playing with and kissed the joints of her fingers, turning her hand and rubbing the back of it on his cheek.  She stopped playing rag-doll and moved that hand to play with his hair.  His hand now free, he settled it on the center of her chest, over her heart, and looked down at it.  He wasn’t hiding a single emotion; they were all written on his face, in his eyes, she could read every one of his thoughts.

He looked up to her eyes, “You know, don’t you? Can read me like a book.”

She smiled at him and pushed up to kiss him lightly, to say against his lips, “Well, you know how I love books.” With that they were kissing again; Draco draped over her, their fingers threaded together, clasped hands resting on either side of her head.

“Stay?”  He was smiling, carefree.

“Yes.”

“Forever?” He said, his heart bare to her.

“Mmmmm, yes.” Both smiling into their kisses again.

 

 


End file.
